The Best Assistant Ever
by white-cherry-blossom-93
Summary: Sakura and Neji explore work relations and love? Sakura is Nejis assistant. When Ex's, evictions, and merges occur, see what happens between sakura and neji.
1. Strange Feeling

**The Best Assistant Ever!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION!**

**Sakura's POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I slammed my hand down on the stupid alarm clock to make it shut up. I looked over at the blaring green numbers and saw that it was 5:45 a.m.

_Ugh now I have to get up and get ready for work. I hate Mondays!_

_**Me too!**_

_Eh your too loud in the morning…_

_**Yea I know **_

After my little tirade with inner I finally got up and got ready for work. I grabbed my bright green fluffy towel and walked into the bathroom. After a steamy shower I got out and wrapped the towel around my body. I blow dried my hair then straightened it and put it in a low side pony, with a few bangs framing my face. I then applied some black eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of clear lip gloss. Once I was done with that I walked into my closet and picked out my outfit for the day. Ever since my last boss always calling me a slut because of the outfits I would wear, I have become a lot more conservative. I slipped on a pair of lacy underwear and matching black lace bra, and then I pulled on my grey dress pants and a white flowy dress shirt. I took one last look in the mirror to check my appearance. Eh! I slipped on my white flats and walked out.

I walked down to the bus station and sat down on the bench waiting for the bus to arrive. I can't afford any type of car. I barely make rent each month on my run down tiny ass apartment. My boss, Neji Hyuuga, President and CEO of NH Corporation, has yet to give me a raise. …. I've been his assistant for over a year now. He isn't a completely cold bastard like Sasuke Uchiha, but he still isn't the warmest person to be around, but no matter what I keep coming back, because I am totally and madly in love with him. But he could never love me back. He doesn't like fan girls so I have always keep my feelings to myself.

I do pretty much everything at work. I file, type up reports, sign Neji's signature, schedule and manage his meetings and his whole day. When he is hungry, I run and get him whatever he wants. I do anything he tells me to do. That's right TELLS, because Neji Hyuuga never asks for anything.

**Normal POV**

The bus finally pulled up and Sakura climbed aboard. Her apartment was about 15 minutes from the office, but being on this bus it always took about 35 minutes to get there. Once the bus pulled up to NH Co. Sakura stepped off the bus and headed inside. The door man, Shuuhei, waved her inside and opened the door for her. Sakura headed for the elevator and hit the up button. It only took a few seconds for the bell to ding and the elevator doors to open. Sakura stepped inside and pushed the button that said number 45. Top floor.

A few minutes later, Sakura arrived on the top floor where Neji's main office was located.

**Sakura POV**

As soon as I stepped off the elevator, I started my usual routine. For some reason I have this feeling that something is going to be different today. I shook the feeling off and walked towards the coffee pot. I got Neji his usual cup of coffee, walked over to the mail section and picked up todays documents, and walked up to Neji's door.

_Ok Sakura, deep breath. Today is just like every other day._

_**Something seems off. But I can't put my finger on what it is.**_

_I know what you mean inner, something feels weird bout today._

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***


	2. Merging?

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

**Sakura POV**

After I knocked I heard a quick "Come in" said from Neji.

"Hello Hyuuga-Sama. Here is your coffee just the way you like it; here are the files and documents that need your looking over before signing; and your schedule for today is:

You have a meeting with Nar- uh- Uzamaki-San from 9:00 to 10:00.

Then your Uncle requested a short 30 minute meeting to discuss finances.

Then you are free from 10:30 until 12:00 for lunch.

Then from 12:45 to 4:00 you have a meeting with Uchiha Sasuke to discuss mer-"

At my sudden pause Neji looked up at me with curious eyes.

"What is it Haruno?"

"W- We are merging with Uchiha Corporation? I thought they were our biggest competitors? You constantly remark about how the thought of his company and yours merging was a disgrace to mankind!"

Neji just watched me the whole time I ranted. He would quirk his eyebrow every now and then, but didn't say anything until I was finished.

"Yes I have said that and do still think of this as a disgrace, but my Uncle is the one who talked to Fugaku Uchiha and they have made a settlement together and now Uncle wants the two companies to merge and become one. I don't like it, but Uncle is the boss. And I hate Uchiha Sasuke's assistants. Kimimaru and Juugo. The like to run their mouths about everything and can't keep their hands off anything or any female." Neji seemed to get angrier as he spoke.

I was shocked to say the least. Neji Hyuuga has never spoken this much to me since the day I started. Wow. I can tell he really does NOT like the idea of the two companies merging, but he does have a point, his Uncle is the boss.

I can also agree with him about Uchiha's assistants. I have only had the _pleasure_ of meeting Juugo once, and trust me that was enough. The name Kimimaru though brought back painful memories. He is my ex. Gah this could not be happening. I hate that jerk. We started dating in college, and everything was perfect. We went out every night, had multiple _sleepovers_, and all in all had an amazing relationship; until that one night. I came home one evening from one of my night classes and found Kimimaru completely naked, draped over an equally naked red head girl. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that we had an amazing relationship and thought he was the one, and then it all hit me. He wasn't the one. I couldn't believe I didn't see it coming or anything. I stormed passed them to our joined room, packed up my stuff, and left him to be with his new toy. I was furious. I walked around for an hour just crying my eyes out. But that was almost three years ago. This is now. I wonder what working with him is going to be like.

After my momentary lapse of attention, I snapped back to reality.

"Is there anything I can get you before your day officially begins sir?" I asked politely.

"Yes actually, two Excedrin and a bottle of water. I can already feel a headache coming on." He replied while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir. I will get that for you right away." I said turning around and about to walk out, but his voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"By the way, you are coming with me to the Uchiha meeting you know. You are my assistant after all." He said this with a smirk on his face, like he knew something.

I sighed in defeat and replied, "Yes. Of course."

_…Now I know what that strange feeling was earlier._

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO SEE THAT JACK ASS AGAIN.**_

___Calm down. You screaming don't help the situation at all._

_**Heh, sorry… What are we gonna do bout this?**_

_ We have to stay professional and work with them….. Unfortunately._

During my conversation with Inner, I got Neji his Excedrin and water, then went back to my desk right outside his office and got to work. At about 8:45 Neji came out of his office to meet me, and we headed towards the conference room that the meeting was scheduled in.

The meeting was uneventful as usual. Naruto talked about ramen and his upcoming date with Neji's cousin Hinata. Then we finally got to talking bout the accounting department and financing for it, when there was about 30 minutes left. Ha-ha, leave it to Naruto to waste the first 30 minutes of the meeting talking about his personal life.

After the meeting with Naruto was over, Neji had me run out and get him and myself some lunch from the sushi place down the street. When I got back I took his order to him then went back to my desk to eat.

I kept looking at the clock every five minutes when I was finished eating. It was getting closer and closer to 12:45. My palms were sweating from the nerves running through my body like a thousand bees in a hive. I looked at the clock again: 12:30.

_Well I guess I better shut everything down for the day and get ready to leave. I hope he doesn't say or do anything stupid…_

_**Maybe if he does, Neji will be your knight in shining armor and will rescue you from the evil ex-boyfriend.**_

___I doubt that. Neji doesn't think of me in that way. But that would be nice if it were to happen. Ah he could wisp me off my feet and take me home. He would proclaim his love for me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Then he would take me to bed all night and we would have hot, steamy, animalistic sex until the sun rose…._

_**Animalistic? O.o**_

___I don't know. Neji is so quiet, he seems like the type of guy that could r=be really rough, and dominating, and kinky in bed. _

_**Hm, true. Well better leave me now. Neji is coming out of his office now.**_

__I looked up when Inner said this and sure enough, Neji was locking his door with briefcase in hand. After slipping his suit jacket on he turned to me.

"Ready?" He asked in his oh so sexy boss voice.

"Yes sir, I'm ready." _As ready as I'll ever be, considering._

_ "_Okay, then let's go."

And with that, I grabbed my things, and walked out behind Neji into the elevator.


	3. Enter The Evil Ex

**Normal POV**

Sakura followed Neji into the elevator, trying to calm her nerves about the upcoming meeting.

"Haruno. I want you to take very careful, very detailed notes today. I don't want any tiny important detail left out. I want to make sure that they are not trying to throw any type of loophole to pull the company down."

"Yes sir. Would you like me to use the reorder and record the entire meeting as well?" Sakura asked while looking through her purse to double check and make sure she had the recorder.

"Yes Haruno. That would be a very good idea. Your notes are always amazing, but we can't take risks with this meeting." Neji replied politely.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura." I said.

Neji looked at me like I had a second head.

"What?"

"Sir. My name is Sakura. Please call me Sakura. We have worked together for over a year now and I would like to think that we have become acquainted enough that you can call me by my first name." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Alright Sakura, You make a good point." A smirk graced his face.

"Thank you Hyuu-"

"Neji-san."

I felt a tiny blush spread across my cheeks and my smile grow.

"Thank you Neji-san."

_AH! He is calling me by my first name now and he is even letting me call him by his first name. Oh if only we weren't goin to this meeting I would say this day could not go wrong._

_**OMG! This is sooooo what we needed. A little pick me up before our face plant at this meeting.**_

___Tell me bout it._

**TIME SKIP TO THE OFFICE FOR THE MEETING**

We arrived at the Uchiha Corporation, neither of us too excited to be here. I kept fidgeting with my bag and pants and pretty much anything I could. I'm terribly nervous about this meeting. Neji was starting to take notice.

"What is wrong Sakura?" He asked without even turning to look at me.

"Uh N-Nothing. I just…" I couldn't think of an intelligent excuse.

_I should tell him. At least he will know my discomfort and maybe feel some sympathy for me and try to end the meeting early._

_**OOOHHH! Knight in shining armor. **_

__"Well spit it out already." Neji said a little impatiently. We were already in the elevator on our way up to Sasuke Uchiha's floor.

*_Sigh* _"Uchiha-san's assistant Kimimaru is my ex-boyfriend. I caught him cheating on me one night and I have not talked to him since. So you see I'm just a little nervous about being around him is all. Nothing to worry about Neji-san, I will try not to let it affect my work." I said while straightening my back, trying to compose myself. Neji just gave me a sideways glance and nodded his head in understanding.

The elevator dinged once it reached our floor and we stepped out. We met the receptionist at the front counter. She was very pretty, with short violetish colored hair and stunning pearl colored eyes. She looked up from her computer and welcomed us with a timid smile.

"H-Hello. How may I help you? OH! Neji-ni-san is that you?" The girl asked looking around me.

"Yes. Hello Hinata. How are you?" Neji replied curtly.

"Good. You are here for the meeting with Uchiha-san I presume. I will show you to the conference room that you will be using. Oh. By the way I'm Hinata, Neji's cousin. And you are?"

"Sakura Haruno, Neji's assistant. It's very nice to meet you." I told the girl as Neji and I followed her to the conference room.

"Nice to meet you too. Uchiha-san should be right with you."

"Thank you Hinata." Neji said. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard this. Neji never thanks anyone.

While we waited for Uchiha-san to arrive, I took the liberty to get out my notebook and pen, and the recorder. I wanted to be ready to go. We sat waiting for about 10 minutes before the door opened and 3 men walked in. One man, Juugo, Was a very tall man. Almost 7 feet tall with brown hair and a creepy smile. Then after Juugo was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha with his raven black hair and onyx eyes. Last to walk in was my worst nightmare. Kimimaru. He still had his same shoulder length white hair and red tattoos adorning his body. My heart and breathing stopped for a second. It took him a second to realize who I even was, but once he did a giant grin spread across his face the made an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of my stomach.

_This is going to be a long meeting._

_**Tell me bout it. Look at that creepy grin. He won't stop staring at us. Bleh!**_

We went around and briefly introduce ourselves and the meeting began. I had the unfortunate pleasure of having Kimimaru sitting right across from me, and he just would not stop staring. He was making it very hard to concentrate on taking notes.

Sasuke and Neji talked for another hour bout this and that before it was decided that we would take a quick 10 minute break to get snacks and drinks to reenergize. I walked out of the room and headed in the direction of the girls restroom, when a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, and drug me into one of the empty hallways next to me. The person pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand. I looked up into the eyes of my jackass ex-boyfriend and shot him the meanest glare I could muster. After a minute he finally took his hand off of my mouth and I was able to speak.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked with hatred in every word.

"My, My. The cherry blossom scored her a decent job after all. Did you have to sleep with him to hire you?"

"No you inconsiderate asshole. I earned my job for my impressive resume and qualities. Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom and get back to the meeting." I said in my most professional voice. Surprisingly he let me pass, but I didn't miss the next words that came from his mouth.

_"This is going to be fun my dear cherry blossom."_


	4. Kitten

**Normal POV**

After Sakura's unfortunate encounter with Kimimaru, the meeting had resumed. It took about three hours, but the merging of Uchiha Corporation and Neji Hyuuga Corporation had been finalized. Sasuke-san and Neji-san stood and shook hands, rather stiffly. Finally it was time to pack everything up and leave for the day. Juugo showed us out to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Neji-san finally relaxed a little.

**Sakura POV**

As I saw Neji-san's shoulders slacken with relaxation, I knew he was tired and glad to finally be out of that meeting. I was too. The way Kimimaru kept looking and smirking at me just kept making me totally uncomfortable.

_**Ugh! I hate that jerk. He didn't have to keep staring at us like that! And I can't believe all five of us are going to have to share an office! Who is moving? Please tell me it's them…**_

_ Yes Inner they are moving into our company. Neji-san said he will have the wall taken out between his office and the office beside him to make one large room for all of us to set up our desks._

_ "_Sakura?" His deep baritone voice asked.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you and Hinata to get together and plan a company ball to celebrate the merging of our company with Uchiha's. It needs to be big, and I would like it done by the end of this month if that is doable, and considering it is October, the theme can be Halloween and the guests may all where costumes if they would like.." Neji replied while handing me a piece of paper with Hinata-chan's number written on it.

"Yes sir. With Hinata-chan and I both working on this project together it is sure to be done by the end of the month." I told Neji-san with an encouraging smile on my face. By the time I finished my sentence the elevator bell dinged signaling that we had reached the main lobby. Neji-san and I bid each other our fair wells and headed to our own destinations. HOME.

Today is Saturday. Finally. So today I decided to just enjoy the day and walk around town. I hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt, then threw my hair up in a bun, and walked out the door. I had been walking around town for about an hour now, when I came across the most adorable, baby kitten. The little thing was just lying in a cardboard box with free written on the side. I just couldn't help myself; I picked up the little kitten and went home.

Once home, I sat the little baby on the rug in my living room and walked over to the phone in my kitchen. My only thought was to call Kiba Inuzuka to ask him what all I should do to take care of my new kitten. Kiba was the owner of one of the largest animal hospital/shelter in all of Konoha. He finally answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" A very masculine voice asked.

"Hey Kiba it's me Sakura."

"Oh, Hey Sakura-chan. What can I do for you?"

"We see, I found a kitten today and I am going to keep…..her," Sakura paused a second to see exactly what gender the little kitten was, "and I was wondering if you could tell me everything I am going to need to take care of her." I asked with a little bit of pleading in my voice.

"Oh sure Sakura. You are going to need food, water, a litter box and litter, probably a collar, and you should bring her by here to get a checkup and all the necessary kitten shots." Kiba said in his most professional tone.

"When would be a good time to bring her by?" I asked.

"Well if you have time, I am free this afternoon at 2."

"That would be great Kiba! Thank you so much. I will see you at 2 then." I couldn't be any more excited. I hung up the phone and looked down at the little kitten fully observing her. She was only about the size of my hand, with little tiny ears. She has a gorgeous pure white coat and bright green eyes. Then it hit me; I still need to give her a name. I walked back into the living room and picked the little baby up and held her out in front of me.

"Hm. Now what should I name you little one?" I asked aloud.

_**I say we name her Snowball or Fluffy oh or cloud!**_

__"How about Blossom?" Again I asked aloud

Meow

"I'll take that as a yes then?" I smiled down at Blossom and scratched her behind the ear. I looked at the clock on my wall that read 12:30. I guess I could leave now and on the way to see Kiba we can stop in the pet store and get all the other things he listed. So with that said, I picked up Blossom, my keys, and purse, and headed out.

Once we made it to the pet store, we immediately headed for food first. I picked out a bag that said for kittens and wasn't too expensive. Then we headed over to another aisle to look for bowls to put her food and water in. I found two cute lime green bowls with mice all around the outside. Then on the next aisle we found a cute forest green bell collar for her and an extremely soft yellow bed to sleep in. Once that was decided we went to the last aisle to get a litter box and litter. I also found this cute little mouse toy for her to play with. We finally made it to the register to pay for everything.

After the pet store, we headed off towards Kiba's office. I walked inside with Blossom and told Ino, the receptionist that we had an appointment. She told me to have a seat and that Kiba would be right with me.

From my seat I observed Ino. I heard from Hinata the other day that Sasuke was dating this Ino girl. I have never really talked to Ino before except when she answered the phone when I called to talk to Kiba. She has long blonde hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs covering one crystal blue eye. She is a very pretty girl, but Hinata also mentioned that she can be a total bitch. And I believe it. Even now she is just sitting there looking through a magazine while and old lady is crying and trying to tell Ino what is wrong with her turtle. Ino would just glance up and look at the lady like she was crazy. Finally she just interrupted the lady all together and told her to sit down.

Kiba's voice is what brought me out of la la land.

"Hey I'm ready to see you now Sakura." Kiba waved me back through the double doors. I smiled at him as he held the door open for me. Kiba has always been so kind to me. Even in school when people used to make fun of me and when everything happened with Kimimaru, he was right there giving me a brotherly love. That is always how I have seen Kiba; as a brother. Kiba has always had his eye on some Ayame girl. I followed Kiba to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway and walked inside. He gently took Blossom out of my arms and set to work.

About half an hour later, Kiba said that she was now up to date with all her shots and seemed to be a perfectly healthy kitten. He also said that he went ahead and put me in their computer files for any future appointments and that since this was our very first appointment that it was free of charge.

"Thank you so much for everything Kiba," I said while getting up and gathering all of my supplies, "You have been great help. Hey we should catch up with lunch someday." I finished with a bright smile.

"I would like that. I will call you sometime next week and we can pick a day." He said while giving me a quick hug good bye.

As I was leaving I yelled back, "Okay talk to you soon." And then we were on our way back to our home.

When we finally made it home, I put blossom down and set to work getting her settled in. I put down her food and water bowl, both filed, in the kitchen; her bed in my room on top of the bed on the opposite side that I usually sleep ; and I put the litter box in my bathroom. By the time I finished with that and all the other usual daily tasks I was pooped. At around midnight I finally crashed in bed.


	5. Shock After Shock, and Feelings?

**Normal POV**

Sunday flew by pretty fast, what with playing with Blossom and starting to compile some ideas for the Halloween ball. Sakura already had a list of possible DJ's, caterers, and a list of possible people to be the servers. She just wanted to have a few things thought out for when she and Hinata started planning this week. Sakura had a thousand things running through her mind this very early Monday morning while trying to get ready for work. Sakura hopped in the shower, did her thing, and hopped out.

_Time to get dressed. _She thought to herself.

Ever since the meeting where Sakura and Neji became friendlier, Sakura decided it was time for her to loosen up a bit, and stop dressing like a total prude. She pulled out a light green button up short sleeve top and slipped that on over a silver lace bra and matching silver under tank. She then pulled out a fitted black skirt that reached a couple inches past mid-thigh. Sakura slid the skirt up onto her hips over her black and silver panties.

_**This skirt shows off our hot rounded ass. Neji won't be able to keep his eyes off of us.**_

___You're silly. But I do agree. This skirt really does compliment my figure. I wonder if Neji will even notice at all._

After Sakura finished getting dressed, she ran downstairs to find Blossom sitting in front of her food bowl.

"Are you hungry little one? Here I'll get you some food then I need to leave to make it to work on time. I know, I know, that means you will have to stay home today. But don't worry I'll leave the cartoons on for you." Sakura said while pouring some food into her bowl. Sakura placed the food back in the cabinet and went to find her shoes. Once she came back in the room she looked over to see that Blossom had already left the kitchen.

_Hm that was quick. I wonder where she ran off to._

Sakura picked up her bag, not realizing it was slightly heavier than usual, and walked over to the TV to turn on cartoons for Blossom. Once everything was done, she was out the door walking to the bus stop.

**Sakura POV**

I arrived at the office around my normal time of 7:30 and walked into our new office. With the new merging, it was decided that Neji, Sasuke, Kimimaru, Juugo, and I all share one main huge office. I walked inside the double doors to find the room was pretty much already divided. Around the entire room were book shelves upon bookshelves waiting to be used. On the left side of the room towards the back is Neji's desk. Then my desk is also on the left but more towards the front of the room facing the right side of the room. On the right side is Sasuke's desk towards the back with Juugo and Kimimaru's desks towards the front lie mine but facing towards me.

_**Yuck! Now we are going to have to see his face all day every day.**_

___Man this sucks, but at least now we will get to be closer to Neji. _I thought to myself while walking towards my desk. I placed my bag down on the ground and turned my computer on. Neji and Sasuke walked in just a few moments later.

"Good morning Neji-san, Uchiha-san." I said smiling brightly.

"Morning, Sakura." Neji replied curtly. Neji's reply was friendly. Sasuke's, not so much.

"Hn."

_**What a total ass hole. Now I know how Kimimaru got a job working for him. They are so alike. I just want to slap them both.**_

__Before I said anything to the pompous ass, I walked out to get Neji his morning coffee, and some for myself. I walked into the lounge and immediately bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying att-…. Oh! Hinata. Are you alright?" I asked once I noticed the violet haired girl in front of me.

Y-Yes Sakura-chan I am fine. Are you?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, yes I am fine. At least I didn't have Neji-san's coffee in hand already." I replied giggling. Hinata giggled a little herself. I walked over to the coffee machine and poured one cup for Neji and another for myself. Then turned back to Hinata.

"Hinata. Would you like to get together for lunch tomorrow to go over as much as we can for the ball?"

"That would be great." She replied.

"Okay. I'll ask Neji-san tomorrow if we can have a slightly longer lunch than usual to give us more time to plan." I gave her a smile and walked back to the office. I heard Hinata give a quiet reply in conformation then head off in her own direction as well. When I walked inside I noticed that Juugo and Kimimaru had also arrived. I walked straight to Neji's desk and sat down his coffee then walked back over to my desk. After I sat down I noticed my bag was lying on its side.

_Hm that's strange. Whatever._

I told Neji his non-existent schedule for the day and set to work. Neji actually looked relieved to hear that he had no meetings.

**Neji POV**

I have been sitting here for two hours now, and it seems like this stack of files will never go down. All of a sudden I felt something sharp stab me in the leg and I jumped up out of my seat. I looked down at my pants leg and found a little white kitten hanging onto me.

_What the hell?_

I looked up to find the others all staring at me. Next thing I heard was Sakura getting up and coming over to me.

_Damn she looks sexy today. Gah! Why does she have to be appealing now?_

**Sakura POV**

I ran over to Neji after his sudden outburst. When I looked at his leg where he was looking I found Blossom attached to his leg.

"Oh Neji-san I am so sorry. That is my kitten. Oh how the hell did you get here?" I said while prying Blossom off of his leg. I picked her up and held her out in front of me. After a mental scolding I turned back to Neji. He was looking at me kind of funny.

"Neji-san I am so sorry. She must have snuck in my bag when I wasn't looking and then snuck out when I went to h=get your coffee. I will take her home now, since it is time for my lunch break." I said hoping he wasn't mad.

"It's fine Sakura. Just try not to let it happen again."

"I won't sir."

I turned around to go back to my desk to get my things and leave for lunch. Then entire time, all I heard was laughing. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kimimaru trying to hide his laughter. Before I was able to leave, the mail man came in saying he had an urgent letter for me. He handed it to me and walked out.

I put my stuff down on the floor and Blossom on my desk while I opened the letters. My eyes welled up with tears the more I read.

_**Mrs. Haruno**_

_**Due to some complaints, I am here by evicting you from the apartment complex. You will have 2 weeks to pack up everything and move out. Anything left after the 2 weeks will be sold. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**Land Lord**_

"No. How could this be happening?" I hadn't realized I said that out loud until Neji came over with his hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Neji asked fully concerned.

I turned to Neji. When I saw the concern written all over his face, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Right there in front of all of them I started to bawl my eyes out.

"This is a letter from my land lord. He says I have 2 weeks to get out of my apartment."

"What? Where are you going to go?" Neji asked.

"That's just it. I have nowhere else to go. I have no family here, or friends. God, why does this have to be happening?" I said crying even harder.

**Neji POV**

I couldn't stand seeing her cry like this. I can see all the hurt and fear running through her eyes. I don't know what compelled me to say the next thing, but I think it has something to do with the hard core crush that has been growing over this past year.

"Sakura. You may stay with me. Tomorrow after work, we will go to your place and pack up everything."

"N-Neji?" She is so pretty.

"Don't say anything. You are my assistant… and my friend. You can stay with me as long as you need. Actually, come. We will go now."

My heart seemed to flutter for a second when she gave me a smile. I have always loved her smile. I walked back over to my desk and got my things, then looked over at Sasuke.

"Uchiha. Sakura and I are taking the rest of the day off. We will return in the morning." I didn't even wait for his response. I grabbed Sakura's hand and walked out of the room. I took her bag from her, and was going to take the kitten but she insisted that the kitten was comforting right now. Once we made it down to the main floor we headed out to my silver MGF Extreme 500. Once inside I asked her where she lived and headed in that direction.

It took about 15 minutes, but we finally made it.

_I can't believe she has been living here. It looks so old and run down. It will be good for her to come stay in my mansion with me, plus maybe I will get to know her a little bit more._

I followed Sakura inside, while also calling for a moving truck and men to help pack up all Sakura's belongings. We spent the rest of the packing all of her belongings. The movers got everything in their truck and followed me out to the Hyuuga compound. I live about 30 miles on the out skirts of town. Away from the noise and traffic. I truly enjoy all the peacefulness.

It took about an hour to get everything off the truck and set up into Sakura's new room. Then I left her to unpack and put everything where she wanted.

_I feel so bad for her. She is so amazing and innocent. This stuff shouldn't be happening to her. It just isn't fair. Hopefully she will feel a little bit better in the morning._


	6. Neji's Mansion and Ball Planning

**Sakura POV**

The Hyuuga mansion is… wow. That's the only word I can think of to describe it. Neji left me to get settled in, and once I was finished I decided to walk around and check out the place. My room alone is amazing. It's like a tiny apartment. When you first walk in, directly to the left is a door that leads to the bathroom. The bathroom had white granite topped counter, with one sink, then a huge walk in shower with completely clear doors, and then the toilet in the corner. There is also a cupboard on the back wall to hold towels and rags. Then back into the actual room there is a very large entertainment system against the right wall. It has a large plasma television, three different stereo systems, and even…. a game system? Neji doesn't seem like the type to play games.

_**Apparently Neji-kun has a hidden fun attitude.**_

___Yea I guess. I can't believe Neji is letting me live here. I don't know how I can ever repay him._

On the left wall is a giant king size bed, with a white comforter that had an elegant black floral design, and black pillows. Also on the left wall is a door that leads to a huge walk-in closet. Inside there are tons of rods to hang clothes and shelves for shoes and anything else. Finally in the very back there are French doors that lead out to the balcony. The balcony overlooks the entire back yard. The grass is so luscious and green and right in the center is a large circular two layer in ground pool. There is on half of the poo, the shallow end, and then it spills over like a water fall into the deeper end. I stood out on the balcony a few more minutes, just feeling the light breeze of the mid fall winds.

I finally ventured out of my room and found 6 more rooms upstairs similar to my own. One room was slightly bigger and more personalized. I figured that to be Neji's room. Then downstairs is a humongous kitchen. It has white granite counters and dark cherry wood cabinets. All the appliances are stainless steel. The living room has super soft white carpet and an olive green rug in the center. Olive green couches, love seats, recliner line the walls all the way around with a large entertainment system on the center back wall. This entertainment system also has a huge plasma TV and multiple game systems. The corners of the room also have speakers for surround sound. Next to the entertainment system is a rather large DVD case.

_**There has to be at least three hundred movies in this thing. Oh and look, he has them organized by genre.**_

___AH! Look at all the horror movies. This room might become my favorite room every night just to come down here and watch these movies._

_**I agree. And maybe Neji-kun will watch some with us. And then you can act all scared and have him comfort us and take us upstairs to his room to have his way with us.**_

___Hey! Calm down now. We just got here._

After walking around some more, I found a dining room and another luxurious bathroom. The library is my last stop. There are very high oak doors that lead into the library. I walked inside and the first thing I find is Neji sitting in one of the many recliners going over some document. Around him are tons of bookshelves. A book covered every inch. I walked over to Neji to see what he was looking at.

"Hello Neji-san. May I ask what that is?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"It's a file for an upcoming business trip. We will be traveling to Mist. The company there is having some problems and has asked Uncle for some help getting back on their feet. We will all be going. That means me, Uchiha, Juugo, Kimimaru, and you. We will be gone for at least 3 weeks," Neji replied, "but that won't be until after the ball."

"Yes Neji-san. Speaking of the ball, tomorrow Hinata-chan and I will be getting together over lunch to talk about plans for the ball. I was wondering if we may take an extra hour for lunch to get as much done as possible. I personally think with the extra time, we will be able to have everything set up." I asked.

"Hai. That will be fine. If I recall all my meetings were cancelled for tomorrow." Neji replied.

"Hai. That is right. Thank you sir. …. And thank you Neji-kun for allowing me to stay here. I am not sure where I would have been able to go if you hadn't stepped in and offered. By the way you have a beautiful home." I said dreamily.

"Thank you, but Hinata is actually the one that came with me and picked everything out. That is why I picked her to help with planning the bal. She has a magnificent eye when it comes to decorating." Neji said, finally looking up from the file.

"Well, um, I guess I will be off to bed now. See you in the morning Neji-kun." I said while walking out of the library.

**Neji POV**

_She called me Neji-kun._

God she is beautiful. Ever since she became my assistant last year, I haven't been able to get her out of my thoughts. I wonder if she will start wearing those sexy outfits more often. They will definitely make working with Uchiha more pleasurable, being able to look over at her and admire how beautiful and sexy she is. She is smart too. I have never had a better assistant. She doesn't only do what she is told, but contributes amazing ideas to help the company along. She will do great on the upcoming business trip. Plus we are going to the beach one of the days; I have already decided this will be a partial vacation as well. That way, I will be graced with her presence in a bikini.

_**You are drooling. Why don't you just go to her now and screw her brains out?**_

___It would be awkward. She is distressed._

_**Yea well if you don't make a move soon, she might get taken away. She is gorgeous, so who wouldn't want her. Plus that freak, Kimimaru, seems to have his eye on her. He is her ex, and seems to be planning something.**_

___I know what you mean. Whenever I look up his eyes are always fixated on her….. The Halloween ball is when I will make my move._

_**I wonder what she will dress up as. What are we going to dress as?**_

___A police officer. Whatever she dresses as will be sexy, I just know it._

**Sakura POV**

The next morning went like always. Getting up, getting ready, getting to work, coffee, and everyone starting the day. Once lunch came around I packed up all my things and went in search of Hinata-chan. She was behind the main desk like always.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Are you ready for lunch? Neji-san said we could have an extra hour to figure everything out." I told her with a huge smile.

"Hai Sakura-chan. Let's go."

We decided to eat at the local sushi steak house. We ate first then got right down to business.

"Neji-san says you have an eye for design and decorating, so I thought that you could take care of that." I said

"Hai that would be great." She said with a huge smile. I have already narrowed my list of people to cater, DJ, and serve. We will just need to call them and make sure they accept." I told Hinata-chan while pulling out my list.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Well for catering, I want the Nara& Akamichi catering brothers. I have heard nothing but 5-star ratings for them. And they already have 4 people as great servers; Lee, TenTen, Shino, and Suigetsu. For the Dj, I would like Subaku Records for the job. We were all friends in school, and I have heard them at their club before, they are great. How does that all sound to you?" I asked.

"They all sound great. I will call the local party companies and pick out Halloween supplies for the ball. Also Neji-kun said we will have the ball at the Fire Hall Banquet center. That is where he has hosted previous balls and has always gone back. It's a very large room, so plenty of space for dancing and then tables." I was shocked. Hinata-chan has never spoken this much all at once.

"That will be awesome Hinata."

After we were finished planning and calling everyone to see if they would help with the ball, we left to go back to the office.

**Normal POV**

Over the next couple of weeks, Sakura and Hinata worked hard at setting up the ball. The day before the ball Hinata and Sakura met up to supervise the decorating, and surprising watched Hinata ORDER people around about where to place what. Once everything was complete, they left to go home. The next day is the Halloween ball, and they needed to get their costumes set out.


	7. Halloween Ball and Finally Love

Real quick, I just want to thank everyone that is reading my story. This is my first story. Please comment

**Sakura POV**

Finally! It's the day of the ball. I can't wait to see what everyone dresses up as_. _This is going to be so much fun.

_**We look so hot. Neji won't be able to keep his eyes off us, much less any other male. This fairy costume is perfect.**_

__I agree.

My costume is a green strapless dress. The skirt portion poofs out and is only mid-thigh. I also have green stilettos and sparkly green wings on my back. I decided to put my hair in a low side pony and applied light make up. I stood in front of the mirror and examined myself. There was a knock on my door and Neji walked in.

_**Hoy hell! Jump him. Screw the ball jump him now and fuck him like crazy.**_

__Neji walked in wearing a very sexy form fitting police officer uniform. SO HOT!

"Are you ready Sakura?" Neji asked. His eyes quickly roamed my whole body. "You look lovely."

"Hai Neji-kun I am ready, and thank you. You look very handsome." I can feel the blush rising on my cheeks. Neji stuck his arm out for me and I wrapped mine with his. We grabbed our coats and headed to the banquet hall.

Once we arrived we hung our coats up, then Neji left my side to greet some of the guests. I stood at the entrance observing everyone and their costumes. Hinata-chan was dressed as a beautiful blue and silver butterfly. Her dress reached her knees and has straps to hold it up. She was dancing with Naruto.

_**Why does his costume not surprise me? O.o**_

__Naruto was dresses as a bowl of ramen. Beef flavor to be exact. God he is ramen obsessed. I looked to one table and saw Uchiha, Juugo, and Kimimaru sitting with a glass in their hands. Juugo is wearing a pirates costume with a parrot on his shoulder. Kimimaru is wearing a knight's costume.

_**That's not fitting at all.**_

___I agree._

Uchiha's costume was oh so original. He is dressed as a business man. He is no fun. Then Ino walked over and Sat on Uchiha's lap. She is dressed perfectly. I almost wondered if she even dressed up. Ino is a playboy bunny.

It looks like everything is going according to plan.

Two hours later and the ball was doing great. Everyone kept complementing the food and the amazing DJ's. People were smiling, dancing, and all out having fun. I was getting a little hot so I decided to step out on to the balcony. I wasn't out there for one minute when I felt a hand grab my ass. I quickly spun around to come face to face with my asshole ex.

"Hello blossom. I saw you all alone out here a thought I would grace you with my company." Kimimaru replied with an ugly smirk on his face.

"Well I don't need your company so you may leave." I said turning back around. But he wouldn't have that. He just kept pushing on.

**Neji POV**

I haven't gotten the chance to ask Sakura to dance, and now I can't even find her. Where the hell did she go?

_**Balcony.**_

__Oh. I headed off towards the balcony, but stopped when I heard voices. I looked around the corner and saw Sakura and Kimimaru. What the hell I thought he was her ex. I thought she never wanted to be with him again.

"Hello blossom. I saw you all alone out here a thought I would grace you with my company." Kimimaru said.

"Well I don't need your company so you may leave." Sakura said turning back around.

_**She doesn't want him. Get in there and take her away.**_

__"Oh come on Saku. Let's go back to my place and I'll show you what you've been missing out on"

"Hell no. I'm doing just fine without you. I have my eyes set on someone else. He is nothing like you. He is hard working and very caring. He isn't a cheater."

"Come on baby. That was a onetime thing." I saw Kimimaru grab at Sakura and try to pull her with him.

_**That's it. **_I decided to finally make my move and step in.

"Kimimaru let Sakura go."

"Oh shut up Hyuuga. This doesn't involve you. She is mine."

"That's enough. I won't say it again. Let her go." Reluctantly he let her go. He gave me the most pathetic glare, then left.

__"Thank you Neji-kun." Sakura looked so innocent.

Instead of replying, I grabbed Sakura and pulled her towards me. Without second thought, I placed my lips on hers.

**Sakura POV**

Neji-kun is kissing me. Holy Shizballs.

The kiss was so passionate. I could feel the sparks and fireworks just in the one kiss. He pulled away and looked at me as if waiting for me to reject him. Instead I pulled Neji back to me and kissed him again. My hands wrapped around his neck and his hands grabbed my waist to pull me closer. Finlly we pulled apart.

"Neji-kun, I have been waiting so long for you to do that." I said looking up and smiling at him.

"Yea me too….. Want to get out of here and go home?" Neji asked with a slight blush.

"Yea. Let me tell Hinata." I grabbed Neji's hand as we walked back into the ball room. I spotted Hinata at the food bar and headed towards her.

"Hey Hinata. Neji and I are heading out. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Hai Sakura-chan, I will be fine." Hinata replied with a knowing smile.

"Thanks Hina." With that Neji and I left.

As soon as we got inside his room, clothes were flying everywhere. Our lips were molded together. Our breathes coming out fast and hot. Neji pushed me against the wall coaxing me to wrap my legs around his waist. His hot manhood pushed against my throbbing core. I wrapped my arms around Neji's neck as he carried me to his bed and threw me down. That's when he attacked my neck, nibbling everywhere, leaving love bites all over.

_**Man you were right. He is animalistic.**_

___Shut up, I'm in pleasure now. _

Neck sucked one nipple into his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers. He slowly kissed a trail down my stomach to the apex between my legs. Neji locked eyes with me as he roughly shoved his tongue deep inside of me. I arched my back off the bed and moaned loudly.

"OH god Neji."

He pleasured my opening a little longer before he kissed his way back up to my lips. I could taste myself on his lips. Neji looked me in the eyes as he roughly thrust inside of me. I screamed at the feeling of be so full. He is so long and wide. I can feel him throbbing deep inside of me. He paused for a second before roughly thrusting into me again and again. We didn't stay in this position long; he quickly flipped me over onto my hands and knees and thrust into me again.

"Oh Neji yes. YES! Oh Oh I'm Cumming. Nng."

A few thrusts later I came hard. Stars flashed before my eyes. Neji came a couple seconds later. Neji flipped me back over and lay down next to me, and pulled the covers over us.

"That was amazing Neji-kun."

Hai, it was….. Sakura, I really like you and would like to make this relationship long term." Neji said nervously.

"I would love that Neji-kun." I leaned over and lightly kissed Neji on the lips.

That night was filled with moans from both of us. We didn't get to sleep until early in the morning.


	8. Business Trip Vacation

**Sakura POV**

My body and mind is slowly awakening from its drowsy state. I noticed a few things: I am fully naked lying across an equally naked, sexy man; the sun is shining too brightly; and lastly, there is an annoying scratching noise coming from the door.

_**What the hell is that?**_

___I don't know._

I laid my head back down trying to go back to sleep.

_Scratch scratch scratch…. Meow….. Scratch scratch scratch…..MEOW!_

"Oh blossom!" I said getting out of bed as quickly as I could.

"Hmmm, Sakura what?" Neji asked groggily.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Blossom ran inside and jumped on top of Neji on the bed. She starred him in the eyes for a second then walked up to his face and licked his check.

"Aw Neji-kun, she remembers you." I said giggling softly.

"Hai, I guess so." He said reaching his hand out to scratch Blossom behind her ears. Blossom curled up in a ball on his chest and started purring. When he tried to take his hand away she quickly latched onto it with her claws as a warning for him not to stop what he was doing.

"Neji-kun, I think she is in love with you." I said while slowly making my way back to the bed. I slid in next to Neji and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sakura….. I love you. I think I have been in love with you since the first day you walked in and introduced yourself as my new assistant. Everyday my eyes follow your movements. I always hope you will drop something so you will bend over to pick it up," he smirked, "I want you to be mine and no one else's."

"Neji-kun, I have also been in love with you since my first day. You are so strong and down to earth; you are everything I have dreamed of. And trust me; I have definitely dreamed of you a lot." I giggled. "I would love to be yours, but you don't think that will cause problems at work do you? I can't afford to lose my job." I looked at him with concern in my eyes.

"Sakura. There is no rule that says anything about inter office relations. Plus, you are the best assistant ever. I would never let anyone try to get rid of you." Neji said while lightly kissing me.

"Good." I said.

The weekend flew by quickly. Each day, Neji and I spent all day and all night in be together. If we weren't in bed, we were against the walls, on the kitchen table, on the couch, on the balcony, or once in the shower. It was pure bliss. I don't think I will ever get enough.

Unfortunately it is now Monday and back to work we go. The second we stepped onto our floor, we were bombed with questions on whether or not it was true that we were really dating. Neji just grabbed my hand and dragged me to the office. It's not that he doesn't want people to know, but it's too early for that many people in our faces.

Other than the event this morning, the day went pretty normal. Around lunch time, Uchiha-san brought up the discussion of our business trip starting this Wednesday.

"All the rooms are already reserved. Ino will be coming with since this is partially a vacation, so she and I will be in one room; Juugo and Kimimaru will be in one; and then Hyuuga and Sakura will share the last. The hotel is five star. Looks like there are entertainment rooms, an indoor pool and hot tub, backs up to the ocean, and a tennis court. It is only about five miles from the building we will be holding the meetings with Orochimaru." Sasuke explained.

_**Did Uchiha actually speak more than three or four words? Holy shit! The apocalypse is coming! Run for your lives!**_

___He did… Hell just froze over._

Everyone was looking at Uchiha like he was crazy. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

My turn for my information. "The plane will take off at 1:30 p.m. It was determined that we should all meet here at 11:00. That way we can have lunch and get to the airport without having to worry. And we will be driven in one of the company limos."

Again everyone nodded in understanding and went back to work. We were all anxious to get all we needed done today and tomorrow so we wouldn't have much to do when we got back. I smiled thinking to myself about all the things Neji and I will do while in Mist.

_**Oh we need to remember to pack our sexy bikini. **___

___Yes we must._

Monday and Tuesday flew by pretty quick. Neji decided to help me pack and pack all the outfits that he said were extremely sexy. This consisted of my shortest skirts, lowest cut shirts, tank tops, short dresses, short shorts, sexy lingerie, and my sexiest bikini. Wednesday morning, we got everything in the car and headed off. We stopped at an animal day care and dropped off blossom. We are supposed to be gone about 2 weeks and didn't want to leave her alone. Once that was done, we were back on our way to the office.

Once everyone had arrived, a limo pulled up and we all filed in. It was interesting to see everyone in casual clothes. Neji wore a pair of khaki shorts and a plain white shirt. I had on a pair of short shorts and a bright green strapless top. It is flowy under the boobs. It also opens up in the front to show of my stomach and belly ring. Neji was surprised to see that this morning. He was so busy last night pleasuring me, he didn't even notice it. Juugo had on a pair of jeans and a button up red shirt. Kimimaru wore Jeans as well and a plain black shirt. Ino had on super short shorts and a tank top so low cut it looked like she was about to tumble out. Uchiha? He had on dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a suit jacket on.

_**Can't he ever loosen up?**_

__We ate at a Japanese steak house then headed for the airport. I realized Ino isn't completely horrible, but she is still really annoying. We arrived about an hour early. We checked all of our luggage in and awaited our plane.

It was about a 4 hour flight and for me very interesting. Neji-kun kept sliding his hand up my thigh. He would rub up and down, stop, and then go again. Every once in a while he would cup my core, and then pull away. It was hard to hold in my moans. Finally we made our way to the bathrooms and decided to become members of the mile high club.

Once we landed and received our luggage, a car was waiting to take us to the hotel. Once there and in our room, I marveled at how luxurious it was. The room was massive. A huge king bed with pillow top mattresses, large plasma screen TV's, a balcony that had a view of the ocean, and a bathroom fit for a princess. There is a stand in shower, Jacuzzi tub, and long 2 sink counters. All In all, this place is amazing.

"Sakura. We don't meet with Orochimaru until Monday. I plan to take you out to dinner every night. We will go to the beach one day and the pool another, and then walk around the town the next." Neji said all the while wrapping his arms around my waist and peppering kisses on my neck.

"That sounds amazing Neji-kun, but first I was thinking we could try out this soft bed." I giggled out while pulling Neji on top of me. He completely agreed.

We spent about 2 hours breaking in the bed before getting up and getting ready for dinner. I slipped on a strapless forest green dress that went to mid-thigh. I pulled my hair to the side in a low curly pony, and slipped on a pair of silver stilettos. Neji put on a pair of dress pants and a white button up shirt.

Dinner was amazing. We went to a fancy restaurant. We had wine and Italian food, then walked around town for a little bit enjoying the cool breeze, then made our way back to the hotel room. The second we stepped into the door, we started pulling at each other's clothes. Neji slowly slipped the straps of my dress down my shoulders and helped me shimmy out of my dress, leaving me in only a pair of silver panties and my silver stilettos. I unbuttoned Neji's shirt and tore it down his shoulders. Then went to work on his belt, all the while his hands were roaming up and down my back, over my breasts, and cupping my core. The passion is so intense I can barely think. We finally got each other completely naked and sprawled out on the bed. Neji placed butterfly kisses between the valley of my breast, down my stomach, to my hot core. Neji gave a slow, tantalizing lick, and then suddenly thrust his tongue in fast. He never let up his pace until he had me screaming in release. He worked his way back up my body and aligned himself with my entrance. He thrust on the head of his dick inside me teasingly.

"Neji-kuun please. I need you." I moaned so loud. He didn't make me ask twice. He quickly thrust into me fast and hard. I could feel him deep inside of me. We moved from me on my back to him on his back. He placed his hands on my hips to help me bounce on top of him. My thrusts were hard and powerful. I purposely clenched around him gouging his reaction. A few thrusts later and I came screaming. Neji came with a grunt and a release of breathe. I fell over on top of Neji and passed out. Neji pulled the covers over us and fell asleep himself.

Tomorrow will be a whole new day. To the beach!


	9. Beach! You're what?

**Sakura POV**

Finally the beach. We all got up about 10 this morning and had breakfast. Once that was done we all went to our rooms and got ready to go to the beach. Neji-kun told me to go take a shower and HE would pick out which bikini I wear today. He is so cute. Once I was done with my shower I stepped out of the bathroom to see he had picked out my favorite one. He picked my green and blue tie-dyed strapless bikini with yellow tropical flowers all over it. The top, as mentioned before, has no straps and in the center has a silver ring holing it together. The bottoms tie on both sides. Neji ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower as well. I let the towel fall from my body and slipped into the bikini. I then threw my white bikini dress cover over it. Neji walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of brown and yellow swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go. I'm sure the others are waiting." Neji said after grabbing 2 beach towels.

We met the others down stairs in the main lobby then walked out the back doors towards the beach. It's a beautiful day today. The temperature is about 100 degrees with a nice breeze. The sand is nice and warm against my feet. I love the feeling of sand between my toes. It makes me giggle, and giggle I did.

"What's so funny?" Juugo asked.

"Hm? Oh, I was laughing at the feeling of the sand between my toes." I said while closing my eyes.

We found an empty spot on the beach and all set up our towels and umbrellas. Neji-kun and I sat our towels down first. Ino put hers next to mine and Sasuke next to Ino. Juugo was on the other side of Neji and then Kimimaru. All the boys then proceeded to strip their shirts and Ino and I took off our dress cover. Sasuke is wearing a pair of black swim trunks. Juugo has on a pair of bright orange and brown swim trunks, and Kimimaru has on red and white swim trunks. Ino and I both looked at each other's bikinis at the same time and immediately started giggling. Ino has the exact same bikini on except hers is pink and purple with a gold ring.

"Ino, did you get yours at Pac sun?" I asked between giggles.

"Yea. I'm assuming you did too?" Ino asked.

"Yea." This is the first time Ino and I have ever really talked. She isn't toooo bad I guess. The whole day was spent sun bathing, building sand castles, and running around in the water. The boys even rented surf boards to surf for a while. We all had so much fun. Unfortunately we realized we needed to start heading back to our rooms. Our meeting with Orochimaru starts tomorrow.

_**"I have a bad feeling about this meeting tomorrow."**_

___"Me too."_

**The Next Day During The Meeting**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Neji, Sasuke, Kimimaru, Juugo, and I all screamed. Orochimaru let a giant grin grace his evil snake like features.

"I am going to buy out your company by the end of the week."

"That's impossible. How the hell is this happening?" Juugo asked.

"Well you see, I really want to take over Neji and Sasuke's company. I always get what I want. Even if it might not be completely legal. Hahahahahahaha."

"What do you me even if it isn't legal? What did you do?" I asked. I can't believe this is happening.

"I have a few; oh what do you call them, helpers working to make a special document that will hand everything over to me. Both Neji and Sasuke will sign it."

"What the fuck makes you think we would ever sign something that involves giving up my company?" Sasuke asked. His glare is quickly intensifying.

"You both will sign it, because otherwise I will have my men here take care of those special to you. First would be this very sexy pink haired goddess here." Orochimaru said while running his hand down my cheek. Behind him was one guy with white hair and glasses and the other has brown hair. I turned red with anger and Neji clenched his fist. Before Neji could say anything, I intervened.

"Do not touch me! If either of your guys comes near me, I will beat them into the next century. You will never get away with this. We will make sure you don't get out company." I seethed.

"Don't waste your time. You have no evidence on me. The police will do nothing."

Orochimaru sat in his chair laughing hysterically. We all grabbed our things and left. Neji and Sasuke were both red in the face from anger. Instead of going to lunch, like we originally planned, we went back to the hotel and all met in Sasuke's room to talk. We were all shouting at each other out of anger and not getting anywhere. Somewhere I think someone quit and another was fired then both rehired.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"WHAT?... Sorry, what?" Sasuke said with a sigh falling into the closest chair.

"Well, I was thinking about the show CSI an-"

"Idiot, what does a TV show have to do with this?" Kimimaru snarled.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I shot a glare at the evil ex real quick, "doesn't the entire building have security tapes that even record sound? I was thinking about those times on CSI where they have video proof of someone committing a crime. Can't we go to the cops and suggest looking into the security tapes to try and stop him?" I asked nervously. Everyone is on edge with everything going on, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of their wrath.

"Sakura, that's actually brilliant." Neji and Sasuke said.

"Juugo call the local police station. Neji call your uncle and let him know what is happening. Sakura call Hinata and have her fax over our final merging acceptance document to the hotel." Sasuke ordered everyone.

Everyone did what they were asked to do. The cops arrived 10 minutes later. Neji told his uncle that he would let him know what's going on later. I walked in a few minutes later with the acceptance documents. I still don't know why he needs these. Maybe to show that we are merged. Whatever. Sasuke explained everything to the officers and told them about my idea of looking into the surveillance tapes. They said they would look into it immediately and left.

We all sat around Sasuke and Ino's room waiting for the call from the police station. Finally after 3 hours of waiting, the phone rang. They let us know that it was verified that Orochimaru's plan was caught on the tapes. We were also told that he would be serving a long time in jail for conspiracy, along with his 2 servants.

It was like a 10 ton weight was lifted off of all of our shoulders. That night we all decided to go to a really fancy restaurant to celebrate. The boys all wore suits and ties. Ino had on a dark purple strapless form fitting cocktail dress that went mid-thigh. She is also adorning a pair of black stilettos. I have on a lime green dress that ties around the neck and poofs out a little at the hips with ruffles for the skirt portion. My dress also goes to about mid-thigh. I slipped on my favorite silver stilettos. Sasuke and Neji bought a couple of bottles of the restaurants finest wines.

"I would like to make a toast to Sakura. We probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. With that said, to the best assistant ever." Neji said. Everyone raised their glasses with small smiles.

"To Sakura!"


	10. Nejikun, I Have Something To Tell You!

**3 Weeks Later**

_**Are you going to tell him today?**_

___Yes. I am. _

Sasuke, Juugo, and Kimimaru are all out at lunch leaving just me and Neji alone.

"Neji-kun, there is something I want to tell you." I said nervously.

"What is it Sakura?" Neji asked while pulling me into his lap and kissing my cheek.

I put a hand to my stomach and smiled. "Neji-kun, I'm pregnant. About 1 month to be exact."

"Are you really?" He asked, shock written all over his face.

"Hai, Neji-kun." A huge smile spread across his face and he brought me in for and extremely passionate kiss. A few minutes later he pulled away and put his hand to my stomach.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first. I figured we could announce it to everyone at the dinner party tonight. It's at Sasuke's house right?"

"Hai, Sakura it is. Then tonight it is. Well why don't you head home and start getting ready, I'll be home shortly, I just have a few things to finish up here." Neji said while lightly pushing me to the door.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

**Neji POV**

I waited a few minutes after Sakura left before I ran out of the office. It is finally time. I know we haven't been dating for long, but we have known each other for a long time. Plus, she is pregnant; I will make sure we are married before our baby is born. I ran to the closest jewelry store and stepped in. I finally decided on a ring with a silver band, the main stone is a heart shaped emerald stone and then another heart shaped diamond next to it. It is perfect.

_"I can't wait for tonight"_

**At The Party**

Neji and I walked in about half an hour after the party started. Neji left me for a few minutes saying he needed to tell Sasuke something, so I made my way over to Ino and Hinata who were sitting at one of the many tables set up.

About 10 minutes later Sasuke got everyone's attention and asked them all to quiet down. Neji then made his way to the middle of the room. 

"Sakura, would you please join me?" Neji asked. Everyone's eyes turned to me as I made my way to Neji. I looked Neji in the eyes when I got to him. He must have seen the confusion in my eyes. The next thing I know is that Neji is getting down on one knee, holding my hand, and starting to speak.

"Sakura Haruno, I know we haven't been dating for long, but we have known each other for quit a long time. And k=now with our new situation I have a question. Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Neji opened the ring box to show me the most beautiful ring I have ever laid eyes on.

"Yes Neji-kun, Yes time a million!" I squealed as he put the ring on my finger. Neji stood up and pulled me into a kiss. Everyone around us was applauding loudly.

Ino ran up to us with Hinata close behind.

"Sakura congratulations!" They both yelled. "But what is this other situation Neji mentioned?" Everyone got quiet at Ino's question.

Neji hugged me from behind and put his hands over mine on top of my stomach.

"Neji-kun and I are having a baby." I told them with a huge smile coming to both our faces.

The rest of the night was spent with people having a great time and constantly coming over to congratulate us.

I could never ask for a happier ending.

**Well that's all guys. Thank you so much everyone who has been reading this story. I hope you all like it. Please review. **

**Keep a look out for my next story. It's a shikasaku story.**

**With Love **


End file.
